


Demon Oc Not Sure Where This Is Going

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jack-o'-lanterns, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: You Will Figure It Out.





	Demon Oc Not Sure Where This Is Going

Names:Silvana Delgado and Jade Williams   
Salazar.   
Race Is:Dominican and Puerto Rican. Gender:Hermaphrodite.   
Sexuality:Pansexual Height:5 ft 5. Age:Looks 23 And Feels 23 but Is Actually 87 Years Old. Appearance Is:Slender with Long Black Hair and Brown Skin plus she tends to Wear Lots Of White and Sexy Clothes and She Wears Red Lipstick and She has Long Red Finger Nails. Creature Classification:Grim Reaper,Succubus, Skeleton,Undead,Ghost,Phantom Lover,Vengeful Female Spirit,La Blessise,The Devil Woman, Man Killing Witch,Dancing Spectre,Skeleton Face. Powers she Can Transform Into A.


End file.
